


Make You Beg

by CastellanGarak



Series: The Way He Speaks [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, Begging, Cloacal Sex, First Time, Humiliation kink, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastellanGarak/pseuds/CastellanGarak
Summary: prompt: humiliation, beggingIt takes Dukat a moment to parse this, and then he realizes just what Garak is implying. "No. No, I absolutely will *not* beg you to fuck me."





	Make You Beg

**Author's Note:**

> edit: revamped by my lovely beta, thank you dear <3

Garak sighs and taps his stylus against his lips. It's a slow day at Garak's Clothiers. He's trying to work on some new designs, but is feeling uninspired today. Nothing is coming to him. Perhaps he should just close up shop and go find something else, something _productive_ , to do. As he ponders the possibilities, rolling and twisting his stylus between his fingers, he hears the door whoosh open behind him. Garak plasters on his customer service smile, and turns to greet the potential customer. The smile falls from his face when he sees who it is, dropping all pretense. Sneering up at the figure, Garak's gut roils, emotions black and venomous.

"Dukat. What are you doing here?"

"Ship repairs," Dukat says airily. He saunters up to one of the display tables, and runs his hand over a shirt curiously.

"I didn't mean 'what are you doing on the station,' I meant 'what are you doing here, in my shop?'"

"Is this Andorian silk?" Dukat asks, picking up the shirt to feel between his fingers.

"Yes," Garak snips, passively reminding himself to check the piece for damages billable to Dukat, "Answer the question."

Dukat puts the shirt back down, and then shrugs. "I thought it would be nice to see another Cardassian."

"Another Cardassian," Garak says, skeptically. "Your entire crew is comprised of Cardassians." Garak's lip twitches. He pauses thoughtfully, pretending to take a moment to think the situation over, asses the evidence, and smirks. "Oh, I see. They don't like you, do they? I've always suspected you had no friends."

Dukat's nostrils flare. "They like me just fine. But when you're cooped up with the same people for months on end, you get tired of seeing their faces."

"Tired of seeing _your_ face, maybe," Garak says. "What happened, did everyone go out for drinks without inviting you?" Dukat's eyes flick to the floor. Garak gives a delighted laugh. "So it's true. How desperate you must have been, to resort to me."

Dukat tosses his head and scowls at the floor. "That's not what this is," he says, clenching and unclenching his fist.

"I think it is," Garak says. "I think you were hoping we could put our animosity aside and bond over being _lonely Cardassian outcasts_. Well, I'm not interested. I'm not _that_ starved for company. Why don't you go pester Major Kira? You're more likely to have success with her than you are with me." Dukat remains silent, unable to meet his eyes. "Oh," Garak says, laughing again. "You've already tried, haven't you? She rebuffed you like she always has, and how she always will, and now you're out of options, and have come to me. You're _pathetic._ I do-"

"Enough!" Dukat snaps, cutting him off. Garak looks at him expectantly, waiting for a rejoinder. None comes. The only sound in the room is Dukat's light panting.

Garak scans Dukat over.

"What the-- are you _aroused_?" Garak asks, eyes landing on Dukat's slightly swollen ridges.

Dukat jerks his head. "Come to my quarters," he says, voice thick.

Garak gives an incredulous laugh. "I don't think so."

"Your quarters?" Dukat tries.

"As if I'd let you into my quarters."

Dukat's eyes flick to the dressing room.

"Absolutely not!" Garak says. "It's not a question of location! It's that I don't want to have sex with you!"

"I'd make it good," Dukat says, voice deepening, catching, finding difficulty leaving his throat.

Garak rolls his eyes. "I'm sure you think so. But I have my doubts."

Dukat ignores this jibe and approaches Garak. He grabs his arm, leans in close. "You want me," he says lowly, intimately. "I've seen the way you look at me."

"You're delusional," Garak says. "Why would I want _you?_ You're about as appealing as a syphilitic vole."

Dukat's hand tightens on his arm. "If you don't want to fuck, then why are you _teasing_ me?"

"I want to see how wound up I can get you," Garak rejoins, a nasty, mean, feeling curling up in his chest, urging him to hurt Dukat. "Maybe I can even get you to ruin your pants."

Dukat sucks in a harsh breath, gathering himself, reigning in his arousal in order to spin together some kind of a coherent thought. He lets out a shaky breath. "What do I have to do to convince you?"

Garak looks at him speculatively, and licks his lips. Dukat's eyes flick down to track the movement of his tongue, and then back up, eyes dilating. Garak's lips curve up in a slow smile. "You can beg," he says, wanting to see how far he can push.

Dukat looks outraged. "I don't _beg."_

"Maybe you should try it. I'm sure you'd like it, considering…" Garak trails off, gaze lingering over his darkening ridges. "But it makes no difference to me," he says, pulling his arm out of Dukat's grasp, and turning to pick up his forgotten padd.

Dukat intercepts him. "Alright, I'll beg." he says, quickly. "But not here."

"Hmmmm," Garak says. "Follow me."  He leads Dukat out of the shop and closes up, then guides Dukat to his quarters. He had said he wouldn't let Dukat set foot in them, but he really wants to see Dukat beg. He's bored, and this is bound to be entertaining. Dukat is tense as they walk, and Garak can tell he is desperate to get there faster. Garak sets a deliberately slow pace, slower than he would normally walk, because he wants to make Dukat squirm. They get to Garak's quarters and Garak ushers Dukat inside. Garak locks the door, and turns to see Dukat taking off his shoes and socks. "Someone's eager," he says, amused.

"Shut up and get your clothes off," Dukat says.

"I don't think so," Garak says. "You haven't convinced me yet."

Dukat grunts, and goes for his zipper. Garak grabs his wrist. "Didn’t say you could do that."

Dukat huffs. Garak raises and eyeridge and waits. It takes Dukat a moment to realize that's his cue to start begging. "Please, Garak. Please let me undress you."

"Just like that? Haven't you ever heard of foreplay?" he asks, incredulously, letting go of Dukat's wrist, and putting his hand on Dukat's cheek instead. "You promised you'd make it good for me," he says, leaning in, close enough that his breath mingles with Dukat's. "And I don't like to jump straight into things. _Seduce_ me." He slides his hand down Dukat's face, taps his thumb against the ridges on his chin, and steps back.

Dukat sways after him, and then collects himself, and looks at Garak incredulously. "What do you think this _is_? We aren't lovers."

"Nevertheless. If you wanted a quick fuck you should have gone to someone else." Garak says, and then, as if just remembering, "Oh wait, there _is_ nobody else."

Dukat sucks in a breath, closes the distance between them, and tilts Garak's head up for a kiss. Garak realizes he probably should have been aware by now that putting Dukat down would only serve to help him get it up, and mentally scolds himself. Dukat presses their lips gently together and cups his cheek. After a moment Garak kisses back, and wraps an arm around Dukat's waist to pull him closer. They trade slow, soft kisses for several moments, and then Dukat's tongue is at the seam of his lips, begging for entrance. Garak allows him to deepen the kiss. He slides his tongue against Dukat's, and begins to play absentmindedly with the ridge on Dukat's neck. Dukat shudders and breaks the kiss, pulling back to say, "If you wanted me to go slow, this isn't helping."

"I know," Garak says, and presses sucking kisses to Dukat's neck, then sinks his teeth into the ridge there. Dukat groans. "Garak, please,” he says, voice ragged. "Please let me fuck you."

"I'll consider it," Garak says, shoving him towards the general direction of the bed. Dukat lets himself be guided roughly backwards, stumbling a bit. The backs of his knees hit the bed, and he lets himself fall back onto it. Dukat pushes himself further up the bed, pulling Garak with him. Garak climbs up after him, and leans down to kiss Dukat again, and Dukat kisses back, frantically, desperately.

Garak gasps as a bolt of arousal stabs through him, finding its resting place in his groin. He did not expect to enjoy this. He had no intention to follow through, he had just wanted to see if Dukat would really beg. But Dukat is _very_ good at this, and _very_ eager, and having him at Garak's mercy is intoxicating. Garak is pulled out of his thoughts when Dukat tangles his fingers into his hair and tugs gently. Garak groans, and feels himself start to get wet. Garak pulls back for air, and Dukat takes the opportunity to scent the air.

"I can smell your arousal," Dukat says, sounding smug.

"Incredible that you can detect it over your own. You've been reeking for the past 15 minutes. Desperation doesn't suit you."

Dukat growls, and starts trying to get Garak's shirt off. He is soon confounded by the complicated clasps. Garak laughs. "I'll take care of that," he says, and unhooks the fastenings of the garment, and shoulders his shirt off, slipping his arms out of the sleeves and getting himself free of the thing.

Once he's done, Dukat rolls them over so that Garak is on his back. Dukat looks down at him with some intensity, and presses a trail of kisses down his neck, worries at the base of the ridge with his teeth. Garak hisses. He had always been incredibly sensitive there. Dukat gives a pleased hum, and starts nipping and biting all along the ridge with a renewed vigour, egged on by Garak's reaction.

Garak moans, sheath getting even slicker. He squirms, and Dukat presses a hand against his chest to settle him. "Shhhh," he says, and strokes a hand down his flank, and gets his pants open, slipping his hand inside. "You're very wet," he says with surprise. "You won't want to ruin your pants, I'll get them off." Dukat tugs at his pants, and Garak lifts his hips so Dukat can pull them off, along with his shoes and socks. Dukat then puts his mouth back on Garak's neck.

"Dukat," he bites out. "For the _love of fuck_ , get on with it."

Dukat pulls back to smirk at him. "You said you wanted foreplay."

Garak rolls his eyes. "Yes, and now I want your mouth on me."

"Hmm. Dunno if I want to. But I could be persuaded. Maybe if you begged," Dukat quips, but finishes with a purr, amusement glinting in his eyes. Garak smiles at him sweetly. And pushes him off the bed. Dukat squawks, and hits the floor with a thump. "Ok," he says, from the floor. "You don't have to beg." He climbs back onto the bed. Garak shoves at him with his foot. "Garak, come on."

"Get your clothes off," Garak orders. Dukat obeys, scrambling, and awaits further instruction. Garak raises an eyeridge.

Dukat grits his teeth. "Please, can I fuck you?"

"Hmm, let me think about it," Garak says, tapping his finger against his chin. "No," he says.

" _No?_ " Dukat asks, annoyed. "You said if I begged, you'd let me fuck you!"

"I'd hardly call that begging. I think you can do better. But that's beside the point. I never said I'd let you fuck me, if you begged. I said I'd have sex with you, if you begged."

It takes Dukat a moment to parse this, and then he realizes just what Garak is implying. "No. No, I absolutely will _not_  beg you to fuck me."

"Okay, then," Garak says, disinterestedly, and runs a hand down his own chest, down his stomach, to rub against his slit. He then slips his finger inside, and tips his head back with a sigh.

"What are you doing?" Dukat asks, sounding strained.

"What does it look like?" Garak asks. "If we're not going to fuck, it doesn't mean I don't still want an orgasm."

"What, with me in the room??"

"Feel free to leave." Garak says disinterestedly, slipping another finger in. Dukat watches, unable to move. Garak curls his fingers to find his sweet spot, and then moans. Dukat growls, and shoves Garak's hand aside so he can put his mouth there instead.

" _Oh_ ," Garak says, and lets his legs fall apart to give Dukat more room. Dukat grips his thighs and pushes them up to angle Garak's hips the way he wants them. He sucks until Garak is fully everted, and then he pulls back.

" _Please_ let me fuck you," he begs.

"Better," Garak says, "But still no." Dukat growls, and brings a hand down to his aching cock, cannot help himself. "Hm," Garak says, looking down at it. "I knew you'd like begging."

" _Shut up_ ," Dukat hisses, and then rests his forehead against Garak's belly to pant raggedly. "Please," he says, quietly.

"Please what?" Garak asks.

"You _know_ what." Dukat says, annoyed.

"I want you to say it," Garak says. "And I want you to look at me while you do, not at my stomach."

Dukat looks up at him, eyes sparking with anger. " _Please_ ," he bites out. "Please fuck me."

"I don't like your tone," Garak says. "Ask nicely."

"Garak," Dukat manages to say in earnest. "Please. I'll do anything, just _please_ fuck me."

"Well," Garak says, indulgently. "If you want it _that_ badly." He maneuvers Dukat so that he is lying comfortably on his back. Garak slips a finger inside to make sure Dukat is wet enough, and then he replaces it with his cock, popping the head in, and pushing inside in slow increments. All the while Dukat hisses and tosses his head.

"Hush," Garak says, putting a hand to the back of Dukat’s head to still the motion, and leans down to silence him with kisses. Dukat kisses back, slowly relaxing. When Garak thinks he is ready, he begins to thrust, and Dukat gasps. "Okay?" Garak asks.

"Shut up and fuck me," Dukat says, pulling him into another kiss. Garak bites at his lip, and Dukat moans. Garak fucks into him hard, and Dukat hisses, breaking the kiss.

"You've never done this before, have you?" Garak asks.

"I told you to shut up," He says, and Garak stills his hips. "Don't _stop_ !" He snaps, desperately trying to wriggle down onto Garak and claim more sensation from his cock. Dukat tries wrapping a leg around Garak's waist to pull Garak up into him. Garak doesn't budge, and Dukat tosses his head back in frustration. "Okay, I haven't. And you _knew_ that. Now keep going."

Garak does. "I think I like this," he says, eyes crinkling. "Being your first. You'll always remember it, that you came to _me_ , even though you hate me so much. You'll remember that I could make you _beg_."

Dukat looks at him in outrage, and Garak smirks, then leans down to sink his teeth into Dukat’s neck ridge. Dukat tenses up, and then comes with a cry. Garak fucks him through the shuddering aftershocks, pulling out after a few moments to let him recover. "Don’t _stop_ ," Dukat says, trying to catch his breath. He pushes his sweaty hair out of his eyes, and then grips desperately at Garak's neck. "Keep going," he demands. Garak raises an eyeridge at him and waits expectantly. "No!" Dukat says, scandalized. " _Absolutely not_ , I am _not_ going to beg every time! If you think you can make me do it, you're insane!"

"I don't know," Garak says, "I think I can. I've been told that I am very persuasive."

"Not _that_ persuasive. I won't do it."

Dukat does.


End file.
